


Say My Name

by Written_In_Blue_Ink



Series: Home Stone [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Rare Pairings, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_In_Blue_Ink/pseuds/Written_In_Blue_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kunsel had always loved Zack's voice. A short steamy interlude between lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> To give a little background on this. Zack was revived by Minerva after Advent Children where he met up with Kunsel, Cissnei, and two OCs (Nichole and Eddi). They all live together in a ranch near the Kalm area. It is based on an RP myself and two others have going, but since this pairing is so rare, I was encouraged to share some of my Zacksel writings with a wider audience.
> 
> This bit can stand alone from the Home Stone AU.

Kunsel had always loved Zack’s voice. It was soothing somehow to have him chattering away and always had been. He’d been content with just hearing Zack’s voice like that, animated and happy, but Zack’s voice breathy with pleasure and panting his name was even better than that.

“Oh, Gaia, Kunsel,” Zack gasped, hands slipping through Kunsel’s short brown locks. Kneeling between the spiky haired mans legs, Kunsel hummed in response. He relaxed his throat and swallowed. “Kunsel, fuuuuu-nghhh.”

The brunette drew back slowly, savoring how it sent Zack to whining lowly in the back of his throat, until his lips were pressed against the swollen head. He kissed it, tongue tracing the slit and then down to his frenulum. Taking his time kissing and sucking on the underside and head of Zack’s cock, he waited to take him fully back into his mouth until the tan man was pleading his name desperately. Zack’s hips thrust minutely in reaction to the wet suction surrounding his erection without warning before he stopped himself. Kunsel squeezed the tense thighs underneath his hands before relaxing his hold to allow his lover room to move.

Hesitantly at first and then with a little more confidence once Kunsel hummed his approval, Zack rolled his hips into the downward bob of his lover’s head. ”Gaia, Kunsel, so good. I’m not gonna last much longer, please,” he whined, head thrown back against the wall. Kunsel released one thigh to trail his fingers down behind Zack’s balls to his anus. Without lube, he couldn’t do much more than press the pads of his fingers against it and massage the sensitive opening. The younger man convulsed, hips snapping forward before he stilled, back bowed and mouth open in a cry of Kunsel’s name. The older man rode it out with him, massaging him and swallowing the semen that filled his mouth. Zack slumped down, panting and shivering as Kunsel’s mouth slowly drew off. 

Lips red and swollen, Kunsel smirked up at his lover until the other devoured his lips in a greedy kiss.


End file.
